To Late
by Kallias Grimm
Summary: Short Story. Blackwargreymon has a chance meeting with a girl named Mary but it is to late for them to get to know each very well. Read and reply. No flames thanks.


Disclaimer: All characters in this fanfiction belong to Toei and Bandai and Digimon's creators. Only Mary is mine.

He wandered down the snowy paths, his head hung in deep thought. As he went deeper and deeper into the wood, he heard a loud crack. He turned quickly on his heel and stuck out his Dramon Destroyer, eyes narrow. The three sharp claws came in contact lightly with a young girls chin. Blackwargreymon's eyes widened byt he didn't remove his claws. The girls eyes were wide as she lay on her front, her head balanced on the tip of his claws. The loud crack had come from the girl standing on a log, which was a lot weaker than she had first assumed. She had fallen on her front and hadn't dared move from the spot since she fell.

"O-o-kay big guy.. just relax." He grumbled under his mask and slowly moved his claws, allowing the girl to stand up. She quickly scrambled to her feet and dusted the snow off her front. He turned around and carried on walking.

"Hey! Wait for me! Don't you think you owe me an apology?" She asked, running after him, trying to keep up at his side. He paused and looked down at her. "Apologise?" She nodded. "Yeah! You almost severed my head off with those claws!" He didn't reply. "You startled me." "Oh and its my fault that your paranoid idiot..." Her voice trailed out when he turned and stood at full height above her. She cowered slightly in his shadow. She stopped speaking and blushed.

He looked down at her, eyes emotionless. He began to walk on again but was once again stopped. Not by words, by touch. The young girl had reached out and touched him. A strange, unfamiliar, but very powerful emotion rushed through him. He frowned in confusion and looked down at the girl, who had a very concerned, very emotional expression on her face. This sudden change in mood caused even more confusion in Blackwargreymon's mind.

"What is it?" He asked, staring at her closely. "Don't leave." More questions for him to try and work out. "My name is Mary. Whats yours?" He remained silent for a few seconds but finally said, "Blackwargreymon." She nodded. "Why are you out here all alone?" She continued. "I could ask the same question." He answered. Mary sighed, shivered and buttoned up her jacket.

"You know all this talk about monsters and stuff?" Blackwargreymon gave her a sort of "well duh" head tilt and stare, and she blushed. "Yeah well you probably do. Well, my parents just don't shut up about it. My dads politician who wants to.." She stopped before she could reach the end of her sentence. "to kill the Digimon?" Blackwargreymon suggested, finishing her sentence. "Digimon? So thats what you're called." "I'm not a Digimon." He said quickly. "Then, what are you?" She asked. "That is what I am trying to work out." He murmured gruffly, turning and beginning to walk away again.

"Mabe I could help you find out?" She suggested, trying to cheer up the depressed Digimon. He stopped once more. "I doubt it." He said sadly, his voice filled with loneliness and confusion. "Please let me help you. I could help you find the answers you want." "Don't worry about me, Mary. Just forget about me."

Several days later

Several days had passed, and Mary was once again on another one of her wanders. As she aimlessly walked through down town Tokyo, she heard a loud roar. Her head jerked up and she looked at the sky. "Blackwargreymon!" She exclaimed. He didn't seem to hear her cries.

Mary saw that he had a large hole in his stomach and as he flew higher and higher, thick black smoke started to leak from the wound. Mary gasped and one second later, there was a loud explosion and he had vanished in a cloud of pixels. Marys eyes widened and she ran towards where the scene had occured. She ran down the path and saw a small group of children, a few years younger than Mary was. They were standing with several huge Digimon, one of whom was a golden version of Blackwargreymon.

"Wait!" She called. A brown haired boy with goggles on his head turned and faced Mary. "Excuse me. Do you know where Blackwargreymon has gone?" The boy, although a little taken a back that she knew who Blackwargreymon was, sighed and said sadly, "he just sacrafised himself for us. I'm sorry, he just got deleted..." Mary's eyes widened and they began to well up with tears. "I'm sorry." Said the boy once again, before running off to catch up with his friends.

Mary looked at the sky and then rummaged in her pocket. "He's dead?" She removed a small black device from her pocket. It was leaking black smoke from the screen just like Blackwargreymon was doing. "But I wanted to ask him what this was..." She sighed. She looked at the device and sighed one last time. "Oh well..." She said sadly, putting the device in her pocket and heading home.

Note: Hope you all liked it. Yeah btw I know that Blackwargreymon is a control spire Digimon and so he wouldn't have a Digidestined, but I thought it was a cute idea and so its doesn't really matter. Read and reply


End file.
